En El Abismo
by Losselith
Summary: Son minifics sobre personajes de El Silmarillion. Fic 3: Un personaje muy olvidado reflexiona sobre una importante decisión. Es muy flojo al lado de los otros, pero no doy para más...
1. Thorn

**THORN**

¿Qué se puede decir cuándo todo está perdido?

Es un sino cruel…

Sólo le pedí una cosa al destino, y éste me la ha negado.

¿Tanto le costaba concederme mi único deseo?

Y ahora, toda mi vida ha sido en vano.

Destrozada… por dos palabras.

Y, si aún pudiera partir, irme, olvidar, esta angustia sería más soportable.

Quizá debería intentarlo.

Si me descubren, me condenarán a muerte.

Pero los Palacios de Mandos son más soportables… que esto.

No hay mayor dolor que el que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Lo intentaré.

> > > > > >

Soy libre.

Pero no tardaré en volver a mi jaula de oro, a mi encadenamiento con grilletes de adamante, a ahogarme entre pañuelos de seda.

Pero, en este momento, soy libre.

Quizá podría escapar definitivamente de la Ciudad Escondida, dejando todos mis recuerdos encerrados entre sus muros blancos. Podría irme a las Mansiones de los Enanos, donde me tratarían con honores y podría dedicarme sin fisuras a la extracción de metales.

¿Seré capaz?

No, susurro, y la realidad cae sobre mi como una losa.

Los sueños… sueños son.

No soy capaz de abandonarla.

La luz de pies níveos me hiere, pero no puedo apartarme de ella.

Soy esclavo de su voluntad.

No importa que me odie, que me desprecie, que me rechace.

La sigo deseando, como la Luna desea el Sol, aunque se queme.

Y yo estoy negro y gris de ceniza, carbonizado, por un amor imposible.

Y la sigo queriendo.

> > > > > >

Mi padre era estúpido.

Rebosaba de rencor y orgullo, y por eso mismo era estúpido.

Eso pensé siempre.

Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.

Si le hubiera obedecido, no estaría lamentándome ahora.

No tendría que soportar verla casada con un simple mortal.

No tendría que soportar verme desplazado por un simple mortal.

Viviría en la oscuridad, pero libre al fin y al cabo.

No estaría maldecido por este hado oscuro que lanzó sobre mi.

Y mi madre… aún estaría viva.

Triste destino el de mi familia.

No sé que sintió mi padre cuando se enteró de que matado a su esposa, pero debió ser muy cercano al dolor.

Nunca lo demostró, pero estoy seguro de que amaba a mi madre.

¿Sería la muerte una liberación para él, tal como lo sería para mi, si no fuera tan cobarde?

¿O estaría temeroso del Juicio de Mandos?

Nunca lo sabré. Nunca sabré nada.

Nada menos que me odia y me maldice desde su tumba.

> > > > >

¿Dije que no podía sufrir más?

Me equivoqué.

He caído en el abismo del que no hay retorno.

Estoy en manos del opresor, del demonio del norte.

Todo iba como siempre.

Había salido afuera del cerco, más allá de las colinas, a buscar vetas del frío metal.

Pero entonces, una horda de orcos me descubrió.

Ahora estoy cautivo.

Y ya nunca me desharé de este terror que me atenaza.

Estoy hundido en sus ojos oscuros.

La jaula de oro se ha trocado por una negra y horrorosa.

Me han destrozado el cuerpo, pero eso no es nada, comparado con lo que me han destrozado el alma.

Me ha recordado, una y mil veces, quién es el dueño de la luz dorada.

Me ha recordado una y mil veces que su unión es indisoluble hasta el fin del mundo.

Me ha recordado una y mil veces que ella nunca será mía.

A menos que…

Sus palabras, profundas e hirientes como alabardas de hielo, quedaron flotando en el aire, y rió…

"Dime donde está Gondolin, y ella será tuya."

¿Qué debo hacer?

Me gustaría que, si alguien habla de mi en los días por venir, pudiera decir que permanecí firme y no me doblegué como un esclavo ante los pies del Mal.

Pero no será así.

Ya siento los pasos rápidos del destino que me persigue.

No puedo escapar de él.

Mi deseo por la luz me ha llevado a la desgracia.

¿Dije que mi padre era estúpido?

Yo lo soy más.

El rencor y el amor me han derrotado.

"Dime donde está Gondolin, y ella será tuya. Podrás quedarte con la ciudad, y tus enemigos… morirán presos de grandes sufrimientos."

Estoy arrodillado ante él.

Estoy firmando mi traición.

Estoy dejando el listón tan alto, que nadie más en toda la Historia de Arda podrá recamar el título de traidor.

Ahora… viene la noche.


	2. The Grief and the Fury

Muchísimas gracias a Isiliel y a Beledien, y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leerme. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, idea, crítica o lo que sea, me la podéis decir en un review o un mensaje privado (por cierto ¿alguien sabe como funcionan exactamente los mensajes privados? Es que no estoy acostumbrada a estas modernidades xD). Os dejo con el siguiente minific. Al principio os puede liar el personaje que está hablando, pero luego queda muy claro quién es. Besos y espero que os guste (aunque casi me echo a llorar cuando lo escribía).

******

* * *

THE GRIEF AND THE FURY**

No soy capaz ni de llorar.

¿Cuántos días llevo atormentándome?

Las amargas lágrimas no son capaces de salir de su encierro.

Pero da igual que no llore.

Duele, duele tanto que me gustaría acostarme en el frío hielo y abandonar la vida.

Pero mi orgullo me lo impide.

Si yo me voy, él se irá conmigo.

Cierro los puños.

Tu traición no quedará impune.

Te daré alcance, y entonces… pagarás mil veces lo que has hecho.

> > > > >

He llegado tarde.

Tanto dolor, tantas pérdidas, tanta decepción, tantos sufrimientos, tanto orgullo, tanta voluntad… tantos sentimientos... malgastados.

He llegado tarde.

Alguien se ha vengado por mí.

No sé ni como me siento.

¿Debería sentirme feliz porque al fin ha pagado?

¿Debería sentirme furioso porque no he podido vengarme?

Leo de nuevo la carta donde me anuncian lo ocurrido.

¿Cómo debería sentirme?

Miro al oeste. Y, a pesar de la oscuridad, puedo ver más allá de los mares.

Hay bosques frondosos, verde, castaño y oro.

Hay fuentes de cristal que cantan como arpas argénteas.

Hay playas de perlas y arena dorada.

Hay luz.

Dos caballos y sus jinetes recorren las praderas. Una estela negra y roja se desliza tras ellos.

Veo cacerías y fiestas, travesuras y castigos, tristezas y alegrías.

Veo logros y decepciones, risas y llantos.

Veo ayuda y comprensión.

Veo amistad.

Mi alma al fin se conmueve.

Ahora soy capaz de sentir algo.

Siento dolor. Un demonio amargo que me carcome por dentro, que me muestra los recuerdos del pasado, que me hace olvidar mi venganza.

Amigo¿por qué me has abandonado?

> > > > >

Cubierto por un manto de oscuridad he llegado hasta aquí.

Creo que nunca sentiré más horror del que siento ahora.

Es una asfixia permanente de polvo y azufre. Los dedos del Rey no se deslizan en esta tierra amarga.

La tierra está bañada en sangre negra y espesa. No nace nada, ni un zarza de espinas agudas, ni un humilde hierba gris, ni un riachuelo de agua envenenada.

Nada hay que no haya sido torturado en este infierno de podredumbre y ceniza.

Y temo que tú tampoco hayas escapado a la maldición de este lugar,

Recorro las paredes del Averno.

Sólo encuentro desolación.

He buscado durante tiempo incontable alguna pista, pero ni siquiera una horda del Demonio ha venido ha recibirme.

Miro abajo.

La cárcel está vacía.

Caigo de rodillas sobre el polvo.

¿Debo irme, aceptar mi derrota, abandonar?

Nunca.

Entonces, mi arpa cae al suelo con un golpe seco.

Qué importa el peligro. Qué importa.

Acaricio las finas cuerdas del arpa.

Una melodía suena suavemente en las puertas del Demonio.

Las atormentadas piedras parecen enternecerse. La oscuridad retrocede un poco. El ambiente viciado se aclara.

Y de repente escucho un sonido extraño. La música cesa.

¿Me han tendido un trampa?

El sonido sigue.

Alguien está cantando.

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Reconozco esa voz.

Corro, salto hacia las alturas. La canción se vuelve más fuerte.

Y por fin lo veo.

Es él.

Un verdadero esqueleto, la piel de un pálido antinatural, llena de heridas y sangre, con los cabellos rojos apagados y los ojos oscurecidos, pero es él.

Una voz triste, derrotada, muerta, resuena débilmente en el precipicio.

"Fingon."

No puedo aguantarlo.

Las lágrimas se liberan y caen como una tormenta.

"Maedhros."

El silencio impera de nuevo. Pero no eternamente.

"Mátame."

Creo que se me para el corazón. Alzo la cabeza. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero veo algo brillar en su mejilla. ¿Una lágrima?

"No... no puedo hacerlo."

"¡Mátame!"

Con las manos temblando, pongo una flecha y tenso el arco. Soy incapaz de apuntar bien, tengo los ojos empañados. Me aparto las lágrimas como puedo.

"¡Oh, Rey, a quién todos los pájaros son caros, apresura ahora esta lanza emplumada y muestra alguna piedad por los Noldor!"

Tengo la flecha a punto. Sólo debo soltar la cuerda y todo habrá acabado.

¿Es ésta la venganza que deseaba? Se me ha vuelto amarga en los labios.

Entonces, escucho un fuerte aleteo.

Es el mayor servidor del aire. La reina de las águilas del Rey Supremo.

Detiene la flecha y me mira con sus grandes ojos anaranjados.

Momentos después, me encuentro al lado de mi amigo.

"Te voy a sacar de aquí."

Intenta sonreír, pero no tiene fuerzas ni para eso.

Voy a por la argolla.

Fracaso estrepitosamente.

Si la situación no fuera tan grave, me reiría. ¿Estaré perdiendo habilidades?

Pero es algo serio. Muy serio. Porque si no consigo sacarlo de aquí, todo habrá sido en vano. Y no habrá otra oportunidad.

Mi primo, mi amigo, contempla mis frustrados intentos de romper la argolla. Me mira de nuevo, con los ojos traspasados de dolor y locura.

"Intenté impedir… que mi padre… quemara los barcos. Pero… fui incapaz. Perdóname…"

Los ojos se me iluminan súbitamente. ¿Es verdad eso? Es... ¿Es cierto?

"Tranquilo. Ya me darás los detalles más tarde" susurro, agradecido.

Pero está delirando.

"No podré… darte detalles. Esa argolla… no hay poder élfico que… pueda arrancarla. Mátame, por favor…"

De repente me invade un sudor frío. Si eso es así… no, no puedo dejarlo ahora.

"No pienso abandonarte aquí."

Una idea golpea mi mente.

Vacilo.

¿Horrible? Sí

¿Peligroso? También

Pero no tengo otra opción si quiero salvarlo.

Saco un cuchillo.

Y, sin dar tiempo a que nadie reaccione, le corto la mano derecha por la muñeca.

Él ahoga un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

"¡A Mithrim!" exclamo.

El águila pone rumbo al sur.

Observo a Maedhros. La sangre le brota como un río de la herida.

Me arranco un trozo de la capa e intento pararle la hemorragia. Ahora sí que no pienso dejarlo ir.

Por suerte, parece que está más tranquilo. Aparta la mirada de su mano mutilada y se dirige a mi.

"Gracias."

"Agradécemelo cuando te hayas curado."

Él asiente, medio mareado.

¿Qué hago aquí, manchado de sangre y cansancio, recién salido del infierno, cuando podría estar tranquilamente en el campamento?

Pero verlo vivo lo compensa todo. Es lo que tiene la amistad.

Sonrío por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Parece que algunas historias sí tienen final feliz.


	3. Rain

Siento el retraso... y más porque sólo os puedo ofrecer una cortísima historia recién salida del horno. Una nimiedad al lado de las otras, pero espero que os guste aunque sólo sea un poquito. Ah, y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia sobre el tema a tratar en próximos minifics, sólo tiene que decirlo. Voy escasa de ideas. Besos...

**RAIN**

Trémulas gotas, tristes y gruesas, giran y caen en el aire. Su ligera carga plateada roza la tierra y se hace añicos, esparciéndose, invisible, en ella. Y surge la nada.

Llueve.

Girado, de espaldas a los amplios ventanales, escucho el beso efímero de las lágrimas de Ulmo antes de fusionarse con la piel de Palúrien y su esposo. Un delicado trabajo artístico. Una nota que se apaga, un acorde que se rompe, una estrella que se ahoga.

Llueve.

La tierra fértil, humedecida, despide extrañas fragancias. Quizá sean de las semillas que rompen su cáscara y nacen, o de los bellos capullos de rosa que se elevan, sedientos, y sacuden su hojas perfumadas, o de la misma tierra, adornada con la gracia de la virreina de los dioses.

Llueve.

Un golpeteo sacude mi mejilla. Todos mis miembros se congelan; tan frío ha sido, tan húmedo. ¿Qué ha sido esto¿Una delicada gota cristalina, quizá? No, demasiado pesada, demasiado real entre tantos sonidos celestiales. Ahora cae, convertido mi rostro en una cascada de líquido aterciopelado.

Llueve.

Ha rozado mis labios. Es amargo como la hiel, venenoso, muerto. Poéticamente quizá lo equipare al misterioso mercurio. Pero ahora sé lo que es.

Una lágrima de un hijo de Ilúvatar cayendo entre las lágrimas angélicas.

Lloro y llueve.

> > > >

Pueden surgir y pasar tantas tormentas como los Señores de los Valar lo deseen.

Pueden nacer y renacer tantas luces como las Reinas de los Valar lo deseen.

Pero no pueden, lo deseen o no, darme otra felicidad.

Estoy en una jaula dorada. Y salí arrastrado, he entrado por propia voluntad, y cierro la puerta, de oro y cristal de roca, sabiendo que he cumplido mi deber.

Pero la tristeza es tanta que no hay lágrimas que la expresen.

Lo he perdido todo. ¿Dónde estan mis hijos¿Dónde está mi hermano¿Dónde estan sus hijos, tan caros para mí como los míos?

Y escuchando los sollozos de mi amor, de mi esposa, sé que ella se plantea las mismas preguntas.

¿Dónde está la hermandad de los eldar¿Dónde estan lo lazos de sangre y amistad que nos unían¿Dónde estan los muertos, los asesinados, los homicidas… las víctimas?

Preguntas retóricas que puedo contestar con facilidad: en la prisión de Mandos.

Matará el tiempo las estaciones y forjará hilos invisibles encadenándonos a la tierra.

Se compondrán canciones y voces suplicantes cantaran nuestras penurias.

Los asesinos cumplirán larga condena. Resucitarán los muertos.

¿Renacerá el amor con ellos¿O ha sido asesinado hasta el fin de los días, con más crueldad y saña que los mismos mortales cuando sus vidas son segadas?

He traicionado dos veces, a mis amigos y señores, y a mi sangre. Enloquecí y recobré la cordura. Me dejé arrastrar y arrastré. Anduve y deshice el camino andado. Y me lamenté antes y me lamento ahora.

He hecho lo correcto y me arrepiento. Hice lo incorrecto y me arrepentí… más.

¿Cómo me recordaran? Veo las gloriosas historias por venir y lo sé: como el traidor a sus hermanos, el cobarde ante sus parientes, el embajador fracasado. O como un nombre más, de real alcurnia pero ineccesario, cuyas acciones fueron de nula importancia. Y aún así sé que era lo que tenía que hacer, pues otra acción hubiera arrastrado mi corazón por las sendas del dolor y la repugnancia, y a parte de mi pueblo a la maldición. Y mis hijos, sabiéndolo, no pararon esa búsqueda maldita; fuera por amistad, por ambición o por temeridad, no me siguieron.Sé que se equivocaron ellos y no yo. Sé que me abandonaron ellos y no yo...

Y aún así siento que el dolor traspasa mi cuerpo.

Llueve. Lloro. Llueve...


End file.
